


Choice

by Scarletxmoon



Series: One Shot/drabble memes [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletxmoon/pseuds/Scarletxmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic meme filled from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Darling Pan  
> 36\. living in a society where their love is taboo au

Wendy had come from a family of money; her life had been dictated since she was just a child. You must always act like a lady, ladies do not play with their little brothers, and ladies do not stay in the nursery. You must be ready to take on a husband, you must know how to act in social situations, you must be proper. All these rules Wendy could not stand, her mother and aunt forced them upon her with no choice. She had always loved to read, and she would often read stories about people finding love. But for her love was never an option. When she turned sixteen teen she would be pushed off to many suitors, one whom she would marry, have children with and live the rest of her life as a woman in high society. Like her mother and her aunt.

One day when the pressure of trying to be a lady became too much she ran from the house in frustration and ended up in Kensington Gardens. The garden was somewhere she liked to go often as it was where she had met her best friend whom she felt she could share everything with. Peter Pan was a boy of mystery and charm—she loved that part about him. She had met him a long time ago when she was thirteen—she had managed to escape from her aunt’s lessons early and ventured to the gardens. She had seen him climbing the trees being the rebel that he was. He had jumped down landing in front of her making her jump with fright. He gave her a smirk and introduced himself; from then on they became good friends. She was taken with him and had formed a small crush on him that she had kept to herself. Peter was from the poor class, an orphan who lived with his friend Felix. If her parents knew about him they would like force her to never see him again, something Wendy could not bear.

She wandered around the garden until she came across their favourite pond and sure enough he was there waiting for her as he always did. He stood smiling at her as she crossed the pathway over to him—she tried her best to appear happy but Peter knew otherwise.

“Are they still trying to force their views on you?” He asked his voice darkening as he turned away from her. She sighed.

“Of course they are. But it is worse this time as my sixteenth birthday is coming up my father has found me a suitor. A boy name Edward whose father works in the bank as well.” She sat down on the bench, staring up at Peter waiting for him to face her again.

“Do you like him?” He asked finally turning to face her. She sighed again looking down at the ground.

“I met him before, he seemed nice and very gentleman like. But I don’t love him.” Her words were laced with sadness; she knew he could likely see how she felt.

“You love another then?”

“Yes, but he is someone I could never be with.” He looked at her, hurt registered in his eyes before he masked it. He sat beside her, watching her carefully.

“Who is it?” She stared at him, her mouth opened to form words but nothing came out. She looked away quickly but was stopped by his hand resting on her chin forcing her to look at him.

“It’s me isn’t it?” He seemed shocked at first but then he smirked at her. She wanted to tell him no, but she knew she couldn’t lie to him.

“Yes, but with our society it would never work. With what they expect of me, I will have to marry Edward.” She tried to turn away but he refused to allow her. He shook his head at her, leaning closer to her.

“They don’t make your choices. You make them. If you don’t want to be what they want you to be then don’t. The Wendy I know dreams of being a writer but if you marry Edward a writer is not what you will become. Do what makes you happy not them.” She could see the passion in his words, which was nothing new for him as he always was like that. “Wendy I have been in love with you since the first day I met you, I know you better than your parents seem to do.” She looked at him shocked; she hadn’t expected that he felt the same.

“You have? I thought I was the only one, I didn’t think you’d like me more than just a friend.” She felt his hands grasp the sides of her face as he leaned closer brushing his lips across her.

“Yes.” He whispered against her lips as he added pressure. She could feel the desperation and emotion as she kissed him back. This was something she had dreamt of since the day she met him. After what seemed like eternity he pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

“Let’s leave, go some place where society can’t stop us.” He whispered to her softly looking her in the eyes. She smiled at him nodding her head in agreement.

“I will have to tell my parents.” Her voice cracked at the thought this was something she wasn’t sure she’d be able to do this alone.

“Of course, but we will do it together.”


End file.
